friendstalefandomcom-20200213-history
HorrorFriends
HorrorFriends is a twisted version of the Friendstale story changed by the creator himself during the story. All the characters have been changed into horrific forms of themselves, and the lands have been severely changed, as if a horror show. Origin Story As a run in the Friendstale Pacifist storyline continued, the writer/creator of the story came out into the story and claimed that the story was becoming "distasteful". As a result, the characters became extremely confused and unaware of what was going to happen. Suddenly the creator changed the world instantly, into a more darker, horror-based version of the world. The characters and their personalities were changed into a more horror-based form, along with their world. The creator then stated, "Welcome to MY horror show!" Before changing instantly into appropriate attire for the world and resetting it completely, everything back to zero. There are changes to some staff members as a result. Characters w/ Summaries (W.I.P) Max(Sans) Max appears as a tall human with abnormally bloody clothing(same as his Friendstale counterpart). His jacket is larger than his body size, and his eyes are always pure black with a single white dot in the middle. His personality is twisted and dark, so dark enough that he was willing to kill his own pet. Max is also directly connected with the creator of this "horror show", yet doesn't show it. He can even split his own jaw in perfect halves. ''' Derpy(Swap!Sans) Derpy appears with a deep red scythe, a still blue jacket with a piece of nurse cloth on it's back, stained in red. Her eyes glow a flaming red along with a red streak along her right side of her face. She wears torn pants and dark blue sandals, with a ocean blue scarf. Her personality is sweet on the outside, yet murderous on the inside. James(Papyrus) James' Teeth are VERY messed up from devouring humans, monsters etc. But he is very Kind and honest to Ryder, but he has an evil and messed up side James also is in the royal guard in this au, but instead of trying to join it. He wants to Get out of it. Create(Alphys) Create wears a plague doctor mask with a dark, black robe. She carries knives, medical tools, and surgical tools. The bottom of the robe is blood-tinted and the hood is always on her head. Her face is melted off; leaving only black holes for eyes and burnt flesh underneath the mask. She experiments on some of the littlest of things with no remorse, and doesn't give mercy to new visitors. Luna(Toriel) Luna has a torn robe with loose sleeves, covered in streaks of blood. Her eyes have a more intense red with blue in the middle, black-blue tinted hair, and no shoes. She is still caring, but can instantly snap on someone if angered. Cinder(Asgore) Cinder has a blood covered cape, black and gold armor, and a deep, glowing red crown. Her blonde hair has red streaks of coloring in it, and her eyes have a black mark in the middle. She is merciless and unforgiving from first glance, and doesn't think of talking in-battle. Internally though, she is like her Friendstale counterpart. Lucario (OC) Lucario appears as a Lucario-Skeleton with black clothing and red marks all over his jacket. A deep cut across his face allows his to ''open his skull in a perfect half. His eyes glow a deep, bleeding red. ''His sleeves are ripped, and his personality is a lot more violent and chaotic than his counterpart in Friendstale. Sakura (OC) Sakura has purely grey clothing and skin, with blank, white eyes. Her facial expression is always smiling and two blood streaks continuously ache from her eyes. Her brush is replaced with a large, single-handed spear. Saku's personality is focused entirely around gore. She was so obsessed with gore once that she brutally killed her friend, Corly, just to see what would happen. Eddie(NTT/Mettaton) Eddie looks quite similar to his Friendstale self, other than he has a large interest in dissection. As a result, his shows revolve around dissecting monsters and possibly humans, murder, and overall medical violence. Josh(JonnyFlowey/Asriel) Josh's Flowey form has six eyes, each on one petal. His entire smile covers the white area of his body. He isn't so different from his counterpart, other than a deep hatred for ''all ''cast members. Josh's Asriel form is merciful and relaxed, yet still very vicious. Black and red replaces his robes' color scheme and no delta rune. His marks on his face don't exist and his eyes are black dots, blending in with the sockets. "Espion"(OC/Creator) Espion is an ominous figure in the storyline of HorrorFriends that can go invisible to avoid being seen from the characters. He breaks the logic of the main game and it's core physics, changing ''ANYTHING '''''with sheer will. He usually wears a classical detective-like jacket that's black with golden buttons, a full-head gas mask with red marks across it, black slacks, and grey shoes. He acts as a careless Multiversal being, capable of summoning anything he wants and bending the will of anything/anyone he wishes. He can manipulate the time, space, and physics of any area throughout the Friendstale Multiverse, including his own body. His personality is similar to those of Bill Chiper's(Gravity Falls) and Bendy's(Bendy and the Ink Machine), except more merciful and understanding. Category:Variation Category:Friendstale AUs